jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Morderczy Kabanos/Też uważam, że to brzmi głupio
W zimny, bezśnieżny poranek Szpadka obudziła się z dziwnym przeświadczeniem, że coś jest nie tak. Zazwyczaj wstawała przed wszystkimi, by móc w spokoju pomyśleć lub poleżeć w ciepłym łóżku. Dzisiejszy dzień nie był wyjątkiem- głośno sapnęła, po czym otworzyła oczy. Przeciągnęła się. Wciąż senna obróciła się na drugi bok. Jej wzrok przesunął się po śpiącym twardo bracie leżącym w łóżku po drugiej stronie pokoju. Potem zerknęła w okno. Drgnęła, a jej serce przyspieszyło. O parapet szeroko otwartego okna opierał się Sączysmark. Oparł głowę na jednej ręce i patrzył na nią lekko rozmytym wzrokiem. W drugiej, wielkiej łapie dzierżył przywiędły kwiatek. Szpadka sapnęła z irytacją. Nie dość, że nie może się od niego opędzić, to jeszcze teraz nachodzi ją w domu. - Jak długo się na mnie gapisz? - Mogę bez końca patrzeć jak śpisz. - Zabrzmiało to co najmniej niepokojąco. - Bawi cię straszenie kobiet?- warknęła. Owinęła się kołdrą i podeszła do okna. Chciała je zamknąć, ale Sączysmark stawiał opór okiennicom. - Straszenie czym, najdroższa?- udał zdziwienie i spróbował wręczyć jej umierający kwiatek. Odepchnęła go. - Przede wszystkim twarzą. A z resztą, nie chce mi się dzisiaj z tobą męczyć, więc zjeżdżaj. Daj mi spędzić chociaż jeden dzień na cieszeniu się życiem. - Cieszenie się życiem tylko w moim towarzystwie, madam. Zapraszam cię na imprezę Svenstrową- wystawił ku niej dłoń. Udało jej się go odepchnąć i przytrzasnęła mu palce okiennicą. Usłyszała syk, a później słowa: - Zadziorna. Lubię takie. Przyjdę później, rybko. Oparła się czołem o zamknięte okno. Mieczyk podniósł na nią mętne oczy. - Naprawdę musisz trzaskać od rana? Nie dasz się nawet człowiekowi wyspać. - Mi wyspać się nie dał kto inny- odparowała. - Daj mu raz na zawsze do zrozumienia, że nie jesteś nim zainteresowana. - Jak?- jęknęła Szpadka. W istocie, próbowała już wszystkiego- od ignorowania amanta do bardzo dosadnego strzelenia go w twarz, gdy się do niej przystawiał. O rozmowie nie wspominając- ta opcja została sprawdzona jako pierwsza. Na Smarka każda sytuacja działała przyciągająco, zamiast odstraszająco. - Pokaż się z innym- rzucił niefrasobliwie Mieczyk. Szpadka uznała, że nie jest to taki zły pomysł. Gdy zawiodły wszystkie poprzednie metody- czemu nie? - Albo z inną- dokończył. Jego siostra pokręciła głową. Od razu skreśliła tą ewentualność. Poza kilkoma zajętym wyjątkami w wiosce nie było zbyt dużo ładnych kobiet. - Może Śledzik?- Mieczyk zarechotał wrednie. Wiedział, że siostra wprost nie znosi tonu, jakim od jakiegoś czasu Śledzik mówi wszystko, co kierowane do niej. W jego przeświadczeniu ma brzmieć lekko i od niechcenia, jakby mu nie zależało. A brzmi... no cóż. Dość desperacko. Szpadkę bardzo odstraszała świadomość, że urządzili sobie zawody, w których jest główną nagrodą. - O jakiej imprezie on mówił? - Nic o żadnej nie wiem- Mieczyk oświadczył kategorycznie, po czym wstał i powlókł się do kuchni. Musiała to być świeżo ustanowiona okazja- jej brat był najlepiej poinformowanym człowiekiem w całej wiosce. Wzruszyła ramionami i też poszła coś zjeść. Później pójdzie do Czkawki i dowie się wszystkiego z pierwszej ręki. Po śniadaniu wyszła przed dom. Zaskoczył ją widok Śledzika, który stał na lewo od wejścia. Zamknęła oczy, przeklinając w duchu swoją niedomyślność. Gdzie jeden, tam i drugi. Chłopak opierał się barkiem o ścianę i polerował paznokcie o połę rozpinanej tuniki. Wyglądał... osobliwie. Pod długą, zapinaną na guziki tuniką miał białą koszulkę. Spodnie były z tego samego materiału, co tunika. Z przodu nogawek od góry do dołu biegły zagniecenia, po jednym na każdej. Pod szyją miał zawiązany czerwony, podłużny pasek materiału. Wyglądał całkiem elegancko, ale całe wrażenie zepsuł, gdy tylko się odezwał. - Co, zaniemówiłaś z zachwytu? Cóż, mój zwierzęcy magnetyzm tak działa. Nie mogę opędzić się od wielbicielek- strzepnął nieistniejący pyłek z rękawa. - Dlatego masz szczęście, że to do ciebie przychodzę. Zapraszam cię na zabawę Svenstrową. To mówiąc, wyjął zza pleców mały bukiecik. Już drugi raz tego dnia Szpadka zdziwiła się, widząc kwiaty. Skąd kwiaty w styczniu? - Już z kimś idę- zdecydowała się na inną taktykę.- Ale możesz pójść z jedną z mdlejących z zachwytu panien. To będzie dla niej zaszczyt, pokazać się w towarzystwie jednego z największych buców na Berk- po jego twarzy przemknął grymas. - Przykro mi, że mnie za takiego masz. Cóż, gdybyś zmieniła zdanie, czekam, madam. Szpadka ominęła chłopaka i ruszyła do domu Astrid i Czkawki. Chwilę później siedziała przy stole, jedząc drugie tego ranka śniadanie. Astrid jadła z nią, a Czkawka kołysał na rękach maleńką córkę, jednocześnie próbując upilnować rocznego synka. Jego posępna twarz i cienie pod oczami jasno dowodziły podziału obowiązków w domu. - ...no i nie mam pojęcia, co się dzisiaj z nimi stało, ale bardziej mnie zastanawia zabawa. Czym do licha jest zabawa Svenstrowa?- Szpadka skończyła swoją opowieść, biorąc się za przeżuwanie kanapki. - Wczoraj na naradzie Sven prosił o ustanowienie nowego święta- Czkawka zaczął zmęczonym głosem.- Umotywował to tym, że po pierwsze, nigdy nie obchodziliśmy zakończenia roku i początku nowego, po drugie tym, że ludzie zdążyli już wytrzeźwieć po Snoggletoggu, po trzecie- korzystnym układem gwiazd. W to trzecie nie uwierzyłem. Chwilę przerzucaliśmy się warunkami. Stanęło na tym, że do Roztopów nie będzie żadnych imprez, ale na tą trzeba przyjść z drugą osobą. No i dostała nazwę Svenster- wszyscy się skrzywili. - Próbowałem protestować, ale mnie przegłosowali. Też uważam, że to brzmi głupio. - Czy Smark albo Śledzik przygotowują coś na zabawę?- spytała przytomnie Astrid. - Są odpowiedzialni za atrakcje. W ciszy, jaka zapadła po oświadczeniu Czkawki słychać było sapanie śpiących w swoim kącie smoków. Astrid w milczeniu sięgnęła po wiszące na ścianie hełmy i wręczyła je Czkawce i Szpadce. - Jesteśmy zgubieni. /// - Może nie będzie tak źle. Jest szansa, że zamiast skupiać się na atrakcjach, będą myśleć, jak zaprosić Szpadkę- Czkawka głośno myślał, kiedy cała trójka odprowadzała dzieci do matki Czkawki. - Albo będą starać się podwójnie, bo pomyślą, że Szpadka zechce tego, kto wymyśli lepszą?- Astrid sprowadziła go na ziemię. Czkawka westchnął. - Jesteś nieprzytomny. Idziesz na tę całą zabawę? - Nie. Mam zamiar porządnie odespać. - Astrid, w takim razie pójdziesz ze mną? Proszę- Szpadka zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy Mieczyk nie jest przypadkiem jasnowidzem. - Nie będę siedzieć tam nie wiadomo jak długo, ale chętnie. Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to rozwiązanie doraźne? - Dobre i tyle- doszli do wąskiej szczeliny między dwoma domami i musieli iść gęsiego. Astrid szła pierwsza. Nie na długo. Z dachu jednego z domów zeskoczył na ziemię Sączysmark. Nie patrząc jej w twarz padł na kolana. - Kobieto, nie rób mi tego. Całe dnie myślę o tobie. Twój głos jest jak śpiew ptaków, twoje oczy są jak gwiazdy, twój uśmiech jest jak pierwszy promień słońca po burzy. Twoja obecność działa na mnie jak smoczy nawóz na grządkę kapusty. Błagam, pójdź ze mną na zabawę, inaczej będę musiał cię porwać- to mówiąc, podniósł twarz całą umazaną sadzą. Ujrzał trzy zaskoczone twarze wpatrzone w niego. Spalił buraka. - Fragment o nawozie bym pominęła- stwierdziła Astrid, przechodząc obok. - Czy groźby nie są przypadkiem karalne?- Czkawka udał zadumę. - Sączysmark, nie. Odpuść. Znalazłam sobie już kogoś.- Szpadka odskoczyła, gdy chciał chwycić rękami jej kolana. - Tylko na bal?- zapytał chytrze. - Tak. O Thorze...-kobieta dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, w co się wpakowała. - W takim razie idź. Ale ja nie odpuszczę, dopóki nie będziesz moja- to mówiąc, Smark zerwał się z klęczek i odbiegł. - Czkawka?-Szpadka popatrzyła na niego błagalnie. - Nie mogę, na razie nie zrobił nic złego. - Nękanie nazywasz niczym złym?- tym razem Astrid wzięła stronę przyjaciółki. - Obiecuję, że gdy przestanie być żałosny, a zacznie niebezpieczny, od razu zareaguję. Stoi? - Stoi. - Wolałabym nie stać wtedy w poliżu Smarka- Astrid poprawiła sobie synka na rękach i ruszyła przed siebie. /// Gdy odstawili dzieci do Valki, cała trójka wracała do domu Czkawki. Po chwili marszu spotkali Śledzika, który razem z grupką smoków ostrzeliwał Sztukamięs z szarymi kłami przytwierdzonymi do szczęki. Sam Śledzik, nadal w dziwnym stroju, miał na głowie szare paski materiału. - Robię inscenizację bitwy o Sanktuarium- odpowiedział na pytanie co robi. - Skąd wytrzasnąłeś takie dziwne wdzianko?- Astrid nieufnie go obeszła. - Jestem Drago, nie widać? - Peruka świetna, ale mówię o ubraniu. - Nazwałem to garnithor. To moje nowe wizytowe ubranie- dumnie wypiął pierś. Popatrzył przy tym na Szpadkę.- Nadal nie zmieniłaś zdania? Zostałabyś księżniczką. Uratowałbym cię z brzucha Oszołomostracha. Potem zabilibyśmy Czkawkę i żylibyśmy razem szczęśliwie. Tak w przedstawieniu, jak i w rzeczywistości. Co ty na to? - Chyba się nieco rozmijasz z prawdą, Śledziu- Astrid założyła ręce. - Przykro mi.- Szpadka pokręciła głową. - No cóż. W takim razie wracam do próby. Wybaczcie- odrzekł, maskując smutek, po czy dosiadł Sztukamięs i dystyngowanie oddreptał w swoją stronę. - Na wyspie zaczyna dziać się coraz dziwniej- skonstatowała Astrid. Oparty o ścianę najbliższego domu Czkawka zachrapał. /// Nadszedł wieczór. Szpadka przebrana już w elegancką tunikę ruszyła do Astrid. Otworzyła jej drzwi jedną ręką, drugą trzymając stos dziecięcych ubranek. - Rozwieszę je przed wyjściem- wzruszyła ramionami w odpowiedzi na pytające spojrzenie Szpadki. - Gdzie Czkawka? - Śpi. Wywiesił na drzwiach kartkę, żeby go nie budzić do jutra po obiedzie. Biedak. - Ale jest przynajmniej dobrym ojcem. I wodzem. - Na razie nie mam na co narzekać. Astrid przebrała się i wyszły z domu. Wikingowie pilnujący wejścia do Wielkiej Sali nieco zdziwili się, widząc, że przyszły razem, ale nie robili problemu. W środku było ciepło, paliły się ogniska, wisiały kolorowe girlandy i panował ruch. Słowem- było bardzo świątecznie. Grupa muzyków stroiła instrumenty w rogu. Kobiety znalazły Mieczyka, który z zapałem komponował na porozkładanych na podłodze naczyniach, i przegadały z nim pierwszą część zabawy. Potem nadszedł czas na tańce. Szpadka została poproszona po kilka razy przez obu swoich adoratorów. Wreszcie wyszła na środek w towarzystwie brata, który litościwie zgodził się pomóc siostrze. Wszystko było idealne: wspaniałe jedzenie, skoczna muzyka, świetne towarzystwo. Do czasu. W pewnej chwili przez muzykę przebił się donośny dźwięk. - Co robisz, kretynie?!- Śledzik patrzył z rozpaczą na usmoloną makietę Sanktuarium. Stojący kilknaście metrów dalej Sączysmark podrzucał w rękach dymiące zawiniątko. Uśmiechał się mściwie. Śledzik podbiegł do niego. - Odwaliło ci? To miało być przedstawienie dla wszystkich! - Moje sztuczne ognie są fajniejsze. Nikt nie chce oglądać, jak robisz z siebie durnia- Sączysmark odparował, rzucając drugą kulką. Tym razem trafił w przebraną Sztukamięs, która zaczęła biegać dookoła, próbując zrzucić z siebie płonący materiał. Piszczała przy tym ze strachu. Śledzik poczuł tak ogromny gniew, jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd. Rzucił się na Smarka, okładając go raz po raz. Rywal nie pozostał dłużny- podpalił wszystkie kulki, jakie miał przy sobie i rzucał je dookoła, próbując trafić Śledzika. Tłum, który przed chwilą stał skonsternowany, teraz zaczął ryczeć i gwizdać. Z radości. Bójka wśród wikingów to chleb powszedni, a zawsze jest przyjmowana z entuzjazmem. Zaczęto nawet robić zakłady. Astrid i Szpadka oblały Sztukamięs wodą i zdjęly z niej zniszczone przebranie. Od tarzających się po podłodze chłopaków dochodziły krzyki: - Łyso ci teraz? - Ała! Mój garnithor! - Ej! Zostaw petardy! - I co teraz? Gapie myśleli, że to zaplanowany punkt programu i dopingowali walczących. Astrid i Szpadka klapnęły na wolną ławę. Nie miały siły wyprowadzać wszystkich z błędu. Chwilę później walka stała się mniej zajadła, a jeszcze trochę później Śledzik wstał na nogi i cofnął się od Sączysmarka. Obaj stali, dysząc. Cali zakrwawieni, w siniakach i poparzeniach. Ubranie Smarka i garnithor Śledzika były w strzępach. Ciszę przerwał Śledzik. - Mam dość. Wygrałeś. Możesz ją sobie wziąć- to mówiąc, wycelował palec w Szpadkę. Smark przestąpił z nogi na nogę. - Wiesz co stary, to było głupie. I bezsensowne. Bo ja w sumie już nie chcę mieć dziewczyny. I przepraszam, że zachowałem się jak ostatni kretyn. - Ja też. - Kocham cię, stary. - Nie przesadzaj- Śledzik odepchnął Smarka, któremu błyszczały się oczy i chciał go przytulić. Zamiast tego wyciągnął rękę. Obaj uścisnęli sobie prawice i ramię w ramię wyszli z Sali. Tłum pożegnał ich oklaskami. Szpadka stała z wyrazem dezorientacji na twarzy. - Tak po prostu przestajecie się mną interesować? Przestajecie śledzić i napastować? Dajecie mi wreszcie spokój? Obaj panowie popatrzyli po sobie. - Tak.- Odrzekli jednocześnie. Astrid uśmiechnęła się. Wreszcie i ona nie będzie musiała wysłuchiwać narzekań przyjaciółki. Skończy się gadanie tylko i wyłącznie o jednym, nie trzeba będzie ustawiać chłopaków do pionu. Rozmarzyła się na myśl o spokojnie spędzonych wieczorach. Myślała że przesłyszała się, gdy Szpadka wybuchnęła płaczem i krzyknęła: - To niesprawiedliiiiiiiweeeeee! Astrid stała chwilę, nie wierząc własnym uszom. Wreszcie minęła chlipiącą Szpadkę i podeszła do chłopaków. - Nigdy nie starajcie się zrozumieć kobiet. W tym momencie wszyscy zaczęli wiwatować. Ale z innego powodu: przyszła północ. Smoki zaczęły ryczeć, pluć ogniem w niebo i latać dookoła. Nastał nowy rok. Wszyscy mieli nadzieję, że będzie on spokojniejszy od tego, który właśnie się zakończył. Bardzo przyjemnie mi się to pisało, mam nadzieję, że równie przyjemnie czytało c: Za ewentualne błędy przepraszam, pisałam to między robieniem sałatki jarzynowej a ubieraniem choinki. Chciałabym życzyć wszystkim Wesołych Świąt i wystrzałowego sylwestra c: 300px Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Konkursowe Kategoria:Zakończone